Las Hermanas Bakemono
by AnaHanakuUchiha
Summary: SasuSaku/YuIta/HaMa Extras de Bakemono High - Prevenciones: Hanako se mete en la relación de sus hermanas Yukio y Sakura con Itachi y Sasuke para evitar que la hagan tía antes de tiempo además de poner a en su lugar al molesto de Mark.
1. Prevenciones 1ª Parte

**Prevenciones (1ª Parte)**

Nos encontramos en la cafetería del Bakemono High, en una de las mesas de dicho lugar se halla un joven de ojos negro como la noche al igual que su cabello, que al darle la luz se podían notar algunos destellos en azul oscuro. Dicho muchacho se encontraba sumergido en su lectura sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y mucho menos a la gran multitud de jóvenes muchachas que se había armado a su alrededor observándolo y halagándolo sin cesar.

— Tan popular como siempre –exclamo una alegre voz femenina detrás de él.  
— Vete –exclamo el muchacho sin quitar sus ojos del libro que leía.  
— Oh que frío eres –fingiéndose ofendida.  
— Como si te importara algo como eso.  
— Claro que me importa –sentándose a su lado. Al fin y al cabo seremos familia dentro de poco, cuñadito –dijo alegremente- y debemos de llevarnos bien.  
— ¿Qué? –quitando su mirada de su libro para depositarla en la muchacha.

Su mirada se posó en una joven muchacha de su misma edad de cabellos castaños en tonos claros principalmente y algún que otro mechón más oscuro, y ojos verde grisáceo que lo observaban de manera penetrante con una sonrisa alegre ocultando una burlona.

— No estoy para tus bromas –dijo molesto por el comentario anterior.  
— No he dicho ninguna broma, solo la verdad –dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor para disfrutar a pleno de los cambios de las facciones del rostro de su acompañante. ¿O me vas a decir que ayer no estabas demasiado ocupado con mi hermanita, cuñado? –dijo al tiempo que una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro.  
— ¿Cómo es que-? –con sus mejillas encendidas.  
— Sabes, es extraño que de la noche a la mañana mi hermana decida cambiar su habitación a otra mucho más apartada de las principales donde nadie podría oírla a ella ni a su novio –dijo divertida. Y justo ayer han estado muy ocupados, si no recuerdo mal te fuiste muy tarde y no es la primera vez que pasa.  
— Tú-.  
— Oh, no te preocupes cuñado, no he dicho nada a nadie. Al contrario de lo que puedas suponer estoy realmente contenta que mi hermana y tú se lleven tan bien hasta tal punto pero…  
— ¿Pero? –pregunto intentando ocultar un deje de preocupación en su voz.  
— Pero deben de tener mucho cuidado, recomiendo usar protección y no solo ella sino tú también –sonrío abiertamente. Aun soy joven para ser tía, cuñado.  
— Eres una- -comenzó a decir enojado.  
— Y hablando de coincidencias, mira nada más quien llega –dijo divertida por la situación.

La mirada del muchacho se posó rápidamente en la muchacha de cabellos rosados y ojos color jade que llegaba a donde estaban ellos.

— ¿Hanako que haces aquí? –pregunto extrañada la joven.  
— Oh, solo hablaba con mi cuñado de su boda que parece que no falta mucho para eso ni para la llegada del primer sobrinito ¿no? –dijo como si nada mirando al joven, el cual se sonrojo ante tales palabras.  
— ¿Pero qué…? –logro decir toda roja la joven.  
— Oh… Ya me marcho para dejar a los tórtolos hablar tranquilos –al tiempo que se levantaba del asiento para cedérselo a su hermana. Ah por cierto –mirando a su hermana- hoy andabas diciendo que se te habían acabado las pastillas anticonceptivas, lo mejor será que las consigas cuanto antes para evitar salir con un viernes 13, recuerda no quiero ser tía tan joven –dijo alegremente. Bien ya me voy, nos vemos después hermanita, cuñado –sonriendo con alegría para luego marcharse.

— ¿Qué-? –exclamó extrañado el muchacho mirando su novia.  
— No- No le hagas caso Sasuke-kun… Solo lo dice para molestar –sentándose a su lado con las mejillas rojas a más no poder. Es lo que más le gusta hacer. ¿Y realmente te pregunto por…?  
— No… Vino a molestas y a pedirme que nos- cuidáramos –desviando la mirada a otra parte para ocultar su sonrojo.  
— ¡EH! ¿Cómo es que ella? –dijo sobresaltada.  
—Es por el cambio de habitación que hiciste y el hecho de que me fuera tarde ayer de tu casa después de estas tantas horas en tu cuarto a solas –dijo rojo.  
— Ella –roja- ella nos…  
— Si –dijo con pesadez.

Mientras tanto.

— _Bien, con esto evitare que mi hermanita cometa un error… Por el momento _–se río para ella misma. _Ahora tengo que encontrar a Itachi para advertirle también_ –sonrío alegremente. _Para mi desgracia mis hermanas mayores están en la etapa en donde no se preocupan por las consecuencias, es por eso que como la menor debo de recordárselos... No quiero tener todavía sobrinos, por lo menos hasta que no hayamos pasado las vacaciones de invierno… No quiero venir sola al colegio mientras ellas descansan de todo esto por un pequeño descuido_ –se ríe.  
— ¿Qué tanto estas planeando, Amami? –exclamo una voz varonil detrás de ella.  
— ¿Amami? –Dándose la vuelta- ¡No te incumbe! ¡Y no me llames Amami! Para ti soy Hanako-san –dijo enojada.  
— Oh vamos Amami, no te enojes –acercándose a ella. Te ves más linda cuando sonríes –tomando su mentón para que sus miradas queden a mejor altura.  
— Quita tus manos AHORA.  
— OH –ríe- no te enojes. ¿Qué tal si vamos a divertirnos solo tú y yo? Conozco un buen lugar o si prefieres algo más intimo, podemos ir a mi casa.  
— No –quita las manos del chico de su mentón- soporto –se aparta un poco- a los CASANOVAS –dándole una bofetada para luego marcharse. _Le hace honor a su nombre "parecido a la guerra"._

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado esta primera parte ^-^  
La historia se me ocurrió después de haber terminado de ver las primeras 2 temporadas y algunos  
capítulos de la tercera de una serie que me gusta XD Aunque también esta mezclado  
con una idea que es del año pasado. En si esto es un extra ya que  
la historia principal empieza mucho antes que esto así que decidí dejar estas  
ideas como extras que importaran en la historia pero que tendrán que venir a leerlo aquí  
ya que no se mencionaran en la historia -no lo voy a volver a escribir pero se hará mención XD.  
Ahora me pongo a terminar la segunda parte y luego a trabajar con Ongaku que lo deje súper olvidado ¬¬U

No olviden comentar ^-^  
Bye bye~


	2. Prevenciones 2ª Parte

**Prevenciones 2ª Parte**

En uno de los pasillos de la zona norte del Bakemono High podemos ver a la misma muchacha de ojos verde grisáceo y cabellos castaños caminando por este sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—… _Bien y ahora a buscar a Itachi, pero ¿Dónde estará? _–medita unos minutos mientras continua con su caminata- _Creo que las únicas que pueden ayudarme son… _Su Club de Fan's –deteniéndose en una puerta con un adornado cartel que indicaba que dicho lugar se encontraba detrás de esa puerta, sin pensarlo dos veces ingreso a través de la puerta encontrándose con muchas chicas vestidas de forma casi similar- ¿Alguna sabe donde puedo encontrar a Uchiha-sempai?

Todas las miradas, que al principio la habían ignorado completamente, ahora se fijaban en ella. Sin esperar ni un segundo para pensar la respuesta gritaron:

— ¡En el Club de Aikido! –dijeron alegres con solo pensar en su vestimenta de Club.  
— Gracias –dijo para luego retirarse rápidamente. _Me había olvidado que es el capitán del Club de Aikido y que falta poco para los nacionales. _Probablemente Yukio-nee-san este con él también –dijo algo preocupada.

Hanako se dirigió rápidamente al Club de Aikido, al ingresar se encuentra con un muchacho de ojos negros y cabellos del mismo color con algunos destellos en azul oscuro sentado en el suelo descansando después del entrenamiento.

— ¿Ya terminaste de entrenar? –acercándose al muchacho para luego sentarse a su lado.  
— Si –mirando a la muchacha.  
— Y yo que venia a verte –dijo con tristeza para luego mirar todo el lugar. ¿Yukio-nee-san no vino a apoyarte?  
— Si, fue a buscar algo para tomar –al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor.  
— Ya veo –haciendo una pequeña pausa. Se llevan muy bien a pesar de que hace poco que comenzaron a salir ¿verdad?  
— Si.  
— ¿Y ya han tenido su primera salida?  
— Si –dijo algo divertido por tal inocente pregunta.  
— ¿Y han tenido otras tantas?  
— Claro.  
— ¿Y su primer beso también?  
— Somos novios, es obvio ¿no?  
— Cierto, ¿entonces también ha habido otras tantas? –el chico asintió con la cabeza. Así que han tenido su primera cita y han habida otras tantas, y han tenido su primer beso además de otras tantas. ¿También ha habido regalos?  
— Claro, cual quier novio regala cosas a la chica que ama.  
— Verdad. ¿Y hace poco fue el primer aniversario? ¿Abra otros?  
— Si, espero que halla muchos más.  
— ¿Y también su primera vez? ¿Y otros tantos también? ¿Se cuidaron?  
— Si, si… No- -cayendo en cuenta de la última pregunta. No… Eso… Yo –con las mejillas rojas.  
— A pesar de que llevan mucho menos saliendo que Sakura-nee-san y Sasuke-nii-san ya han llegado a tanto –río divertida. Y encima serán los primeros en hacerme tía –volvió a reírse.  
— No… Nosotros no-.  
— Si no recuerdo mal Yukio-nee-san siempre esta diciendo que quiere terminar la universidad antes de tener hijos ¿no?  
— ¿Eh? Si-Si  
— Seria una pena que por un descuido de parte de ambos, sobre todo del novio, quedara en cinta antes de lo planeado arruinando su futuro tan prometedor. En realidad para ambos, ya que tendrías que casarte con ella y además de encargarte de las cargas de tu familia también tendrías que cargar con las de nuestra familia, además del saber que has arruinado el futuro de tu amada esposa y de la llegada de un heredero en una situación tan poco apropiada; tendrás en mucho que preocuparte y hasta tendrás que olvidarte de tu idea de vivir del Aikido profesionalmente pero –sonrió- es algo en lo que han pensado los dos muy profundamente antes de llegar a este punto ¿verdad?  
— Cre-Creo que si –con la cara azul.  
— Que bien.

En ese momento una muchacha de cabellos verdes oscuros en su mayoría y algunos en claro, y ojos celestes ingresa al lugar con dos bebidas en sus manos.

—Yukio-nee-san hasta que apareces, ya me estaba preocupando tu tardanza –mira al muchacho. Creo que Itachi-nii-san se ha sobre exigido de más, lo mejor será que lo lleves a la enfermería seria una pena que se enfermara en momentos tan cruciales como estos –mirando a su hermana alegremente. Te ayudaría a llevarlo pero tengo cosas que terminar.  
— ¿Y para que viniste entonces? –pregunto extrañada su hermana.  
— Creí que podría verlo en acción por un instante antes de retomar mis tareas pero no tuve suerte, así que te lo dejo a ti –mira a Itachi. En las mejores manos –dijo alegre para luego marcharse.  
— ¿Itachi estas bien? –preocupada por el azul de su rostro. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?  
— Estoy bien… No es necesario ir a la enfermería –tratando de sonreír.  
— ¿Seguro?  
— Si. _Esa niña es peligrosa… Tomarla a la ligera es el peor error que se pueda cometer._

Mientras

— ¡Amami! Al fin te encuentro  
— No te vasto con la cachetada de antes –dijo enojada.  
— No, me gustan las chicas con carácter –dijo alegre seguido de otra cachetada.

* * *

Aquí la segunda parte espero que les allá gustado y comenten ^-^

Bye bye~


	3. Amami 1ª Parte

**Capitulo 3: Amami 1ª Parte**

— Que aburrimiento –exclamo con poco animo Hanako-. Yukio-nee-san esta con Itachi-nii-san y sus nacionales de Aikido por lo que casi no los veo, mientras que Sakura-nee-san y Sasuke-nii-san están muy metidos en su relación y sus nada-inesperadas peleas –dijo seguido de un largo suspiro.

— Oh mi querida Amami. ¿Por qué ese largo suspiro? ¿Se debe a que hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos? Ya no debes de seguir sufriendo, porque me quedare contigo todo el día para que no te sientas sola.  
— Deja de decir estupideces, nunca suspiraría por alguien de pocos sesos –le replico enojada.  
— ¿Entonces por qué razón has suspirado de ese modo, mi bella Amami? –dijo melosamente al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la muchacha para besársela de forma caballerosa.  
— Ja –recuperando su mano y reflejándola contra su pantalón, como si tal gesto de parte del muchacho se tratase de gérmenes-. ¿Realmente crees que te voy a decir el por que estoy suspiraron? Sigue soñando. Ni loca te contaría sobre mis cosas aunque sean insignificantes como esta –le dijo muy enojada y levantándose de donde se hallaba sentada, dispuesta a marcharse.  
— Amami –tomándola del brazo para detenerla-. Yo-  
— ¡Deja de llamarme Amami! –furiosa-. Ni siquiera se lo que significa y no quiero saberlo, es más que seguro que significa algo pervertido.  
— Dulce.  
— ¿Qué?  
— Significa dulce.  
— ¿Du- Dulce? ¿Por qué Amami? –exclamo extrañada.  
— Porque es como eres tú, el como te veo y ven todos. Siempre sonriendo y siendo amable con todos, siempre ayudando a otros y alegrándolos cuando lo necesitan… Eres dulce sin importar lo que suceda, por eso Amami –le sonrío-. Por eso me gusta llamarte de ese modo.  
— ¿Yo de carácter dulce? Pero… Me la he pasado tratándote mal desde el mismo momento en que comenzaste a llamarme de ese modo, en ningún momento he sido dulce contigo –dijo algo enojada y apenada.  
— Si, pero aun así eres dulce, Amami. Aunque no entiendo el porque no te caigo bien. ¿O acaso es tu forma de demostrarme tu amor? ¿Quizás estas tan apenada que solo puedes demostrar lo que sientes por mi de esta forma?  
— ¿Qué clase de lógica es esa? Es obvio que no es por eso, no soporto a los casanovas.  
— Entonces –tomándola de la mano y del mentón para que sus miradas se encontraran-. Si prometiera dejar de ser un casanova, ¿me tomarías enserio? –acercándose un poco mas a la cara de Hanako.  
— Yo –sonrojándose levemente por el acercamiento del muchacho-. ¡No! –apartándolo-. Lo de ser casanova solo es el comenzó… No me gusta el como actúas… Como lo de hace un rato. A ningún chico, que no sea el ser amado, se le ocurriría acercar su cara a la de la chica que ama sin que ella se lo haya permitido con anterioridad… Tu falta de conciencia y lógica es otra de las cosas que hacen que no te tome enserio -marchándose.  
— Amami, espera –yendo detrás de ella.

Hanako se apresuro en ingresar a uno de los edificios del instituto con la esperanza de perder ahí adentro al casanova. Al ingresar, Hanako se dirige rápidamente a una de las escaleras más cercanas para subir al primer piso y buscar refugio en su salón; mientras el muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos grises aceleraba su paso al ingresar al edificio para no perder de vista a Hanako.

— ¡Amami, espera por favor! –le grito el muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos grises esperando que sus palabras lograran detenerla.

Pero en la cabeza de Hanako se encontraba la idea de alejarse lo más posible de él y evitarlo hasta que se olvidara de ella, poco tiempo tardo en llegar a su salón de clases, en el cual se introdujo rápidamente y busco un buen lugar para no ser vista por el muchacho que la seguía.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? –le pregunto una compañera de clases, extrañada por el actuar de Hanako.  
— Me oculto-concentrada en tratar de que no se la pudiera encontrar.  
— ¿De quién?  
— Del casanova.  
— ¿Casanova?  
— Si, si. No se como se llama, es ese chico de ojos grises –exclamo al tiempo que se ocultaba rápidamente.  
— ¿Mark?

Justo en el momento que pronunciaba el nombre del muchacho, este ingreso al salón buscando con la mirada a Hanako.

— ¿Qué-Qué necesitas? –le dijo la muchacha, algo nervioso.  
— Busco a Amami… Hanako, quiero decir. ¿La has visto?  
— Yo- No, no recuerdo haberla visto –dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.  
— Creí que vendría para acá, bueno tendré que buscarla en otra parte –marchándose rápidamente.

Hanako le hizo un gesto a su compañera para que se asegurara de que ya podía salir del escondite, una vez segura de que se había marchado salio de este.

— Gracias por la ayuda.  
— No hay de que. Pero ¿por qué te escondes de él? Parecía que necesitaba decirte algo importante.

— Solo quería decirme sus estupideces de siempre… Ya estoy harta de que siempre se me insinúe y toda la cosa –dijo algo enojada recordando las distintas cosas que le había hecho anteriormente.

— Si es así, ¿no deberías decírselo? No puedes pasarte todo el día escondidote de él.

— Ya se lo dije pero no quiere entenderlo.


End file.
